1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition, preferably a composition suitable for topical application, containing fibers and a copolymer. The copolymer preferably comprises carboxylate groups and polydimethylsiloxane groups. The invention also relates to the manufacture and use of such compositions, for example in cosmetics and dermatology, and in particular to care for, treat or make up keratin materials such as the skin, including the scalp, the lips of the face and integuments, for instance the eyelashes, the eyebrows, the nails and the hair. The present invention also relates to the use of a copolymer comprising carboxylate groups and polydimethylsiloxane groups, in a composition containing fibers, as a dispersant and especially for ensuring a homogeneous dispersion of the fibers in the composition, to stabilize the composition, and to obtain a homogenous deposit of the composition on keratin materials.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known practice to incorporate fibers into cosmetic compositions. Thus, document JP07-196 440 describes cosmetic composition containing short polyamide fibers, such as those giving a velvety feel and good cosmetic staying power. Moreover, in the field of skin make-up, it is known practice to use fibers in make-up products, especially for their lengthening effects in mascaras (see JP-A-57/158 714), their xe2x80x9ctextilexe2x80x9d feel (see JP-A-7/196 440), their fabric effect or their moisturizing properties in lipsticks (see document U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,407) or to improve the contours of lipsticks on the edges of the lips (see document EP-A-0 106 762).
Unfortunately, it is difficult to disperse fibers in compositions for topical application homogeneously and without forming lumps, especially when these compositions are in the form of emulsions, and this heterogeneity of the dispersion generally gives heterogeneity when the composition is applied to the skin, and, when it is a coloured composition and in particular a make-up, it gives a non-uniform and unattractive make-up effect. In addition, this difficulty in dispersion leads to unstable compositions that are thus difficult to commercialize.
There is thus a need for a composition for topical application, and especially in the form of an emulsion, containing fibers, which does not have the above drawbacks, that is to say which has good stability and which gives a homogeneous and attractive care or make-up effect.
One subject of the invention is a composition, preferably for caring for and/or treating and/or making up keratin materials, which overcomes these drawbacks. Surprisingly, the Inventors have found that the use of a copolymer comprising carboxylate groups and polydimethylsiloxane groups provides a composition having very good stability and good cosmetic properties.
The invention applies not only to care, treatment and/or make-up products for the skin, including the scalp, and not only the skin of the human face but also of the body, and of the lips of the face, but also to make-up products for integuments, for instance the eyelashes, the eyebrows and the nails, and to care and/or treatment products for the hair.
The preparation and use of these compositions also makes up a part of the invention, as does the use of the invention copolymer to disperse and stabilize fibers in compositions.